Field of the Invention
The field of art disclosed herein pertains to devices order fulfillment systems that direct operators using a light module for a particular slot, and more particularly to pick walls that incorporate light modules.
Description of the Related Art
Order fulfillment such as for e-commerce or store replenishment for less than a full container of products is often accomplished by having an operator directed to pick a product from a donor container and put the product into an order container. Reading a display or piece of paper with the order is an inefficient approach when the permutations of possible donor containers and order containers increases. To provide for better efficiency and accuracy, many distribution centers and warehouses rely upon a pick-to-light (PTL) system in order to direct an operator to where the pick or put is to occur. The PTL can include alphanumeric and colored information that is located at the particular destination to inform and guide the operator. A warehouse management system (WMS) keeps track of the inventory and the orders to be filled and is integrated with the PTL system to direct the pick or put operation and to receive confirmation of its completion.
While PTL systems frequency achieve a return on investment (ROI) that quickly pays for the infrastructure investment by reducing the amount of labor required, there is still considerable investment involved. Automating delivery and take-away of the containers can require a sizeable investment to satisfy throughput demands, especially during a peak season. A need exists for taking maximum advantage of the PTL systems capacity without necessary installing more automated conveyances.